Insufferable
by believesvueo
Summary: Kate has been working at NCIS for three years now. One night, Kate and Gibbs slept together. Twilight, in my opinion, never happened. Hehehe
1. Chapter 1

**Insufferable**

_Kate has been working at NCIS for three years now. One night, Kate and Gibbs slept together. (Twilight, in my opinion, never happened. Hehehe)_

**Chapter 1**

It's been six months since she, NCIS Special Agent Caitlin "Kate" Todd, slept with her boss and since then, things have not been the same. She has been working for NCIS for three years now, after she quit the Secret Service. Although it was obvious that there was an attraction between them, her boss, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, had rule # 12, never date a co-worker or another agent. For three years, they have kept it professional until one night, after a really hard and emotional case involving a young girl, the team decided they needed to go out and just have a drink. After a couple of hours at the bar, they called it a night. Tony offered to drive her home but Gibbs said he'll take her home, to both Tony and Kate's surprised that he volunteered to take her home without even asking. What took place from the parking lot of the bar to the front door of her apartment is hazy. The next thing they knew, they were inside her apartment, and all over each other. From her living room, they quickly moved to her bedroom. The first time was quick and frantic. The second time that night, was slow and tender. And the third time, it was gentle mixed with desperation. What happened the following day, is what has been happening for the past six months. She woke up to an empty bed and when she got to the office, it was obvious to her that he never wants to speak to her what happened the night before. For the first week, she tried to talk to him and get him alone, but he would only walk away and not speak to her. The next few months, Kate accepted that night was a mistake but she cannot accept the treatment he has been giving her. Gibbs puts her either with McGee or with Tony and never with him. They never joked around and nothing personal was ever spoken between them anymore. And when conversations between the team got personal, Gibbs would either say something irritating or unprofessional towards her. The other members of the team noticed the tension between them but they were afraid to say anything. Abby tried talking to Kate, but Kate just said not to worry and that he was just being his usual self, grumpy. Abby, the NCIS Forensic Scientist, have become a close friend to Kate and has observed her closely the past few months. She could see that Kate lost some weight and the sparkle in her eyes is gone. The Kate she loves and cares so much for is slowly starting to break and she's afraid that Kate will leave soon. Whatever Kate is going through she knew it had to do with Gibbs. Abby tried talking to him but he only glared at her.

After finishing a case, the four agents were in the bull pen gathering their stuff, getting ready to go home.

"Hey, Kate Steve is in town." Tony said.

"Steve?"

"Steve Adler, my frat buddy."

"Oh, sorry Tony, say Hi to him for me."

"Why don't you say hi to him yourself, Kate? Come with me, we are meeting for dinner and drinks. He asked about you and begged me to take you along tonight. Please, Katie."

"Oh, I don't know Tony, I'm kinda tired."

Gibbs listened to the conversation quietly, pretending not to care what his two agents were talking about but deep down inside, it was killing him.

"Kate, come on, do it for me please."

"All right, I'll go."

"Thanks Kate. Let's go."

Gibbs watched his two agents and not a word were said between him and Kate.

The following day, came in to the bullpen with Tony. She had left her car here last night and Tony drove her home.

"I'm telling you Kate, Steve likes you a lot. You should give him a chance, you know. He's a really nice guy. He's a lawyer, and he's ready to settle down."

"Tony, he lives in New York. I live here in Washington, D.C. Long distance relationship will never work."

"How do you know until you try it?"

"I have tried it in the past Tony. I was in college and my first boyfriend from high school, he was going to Yale and I was going to USC. We had been together for over a year and he got accepted in Yale, he didn't want to break up and was so sure we can make it. But after a year, I had to break it off."

"Kate, that was in college. This is different."

"Are you two ever going to stop yacking and start working?" Gibbs shouted at both of them.

"Sorry boss."

"Kate just think about it, okay? He's here for two weeks."

Kate nodded and went back to her desk.

Another week past and they were working on a case. It was almost 5 o'clock and Gibbs got another lead. Gibbs entered the bull pen to find his two agents getting ready to leave.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Abby found something. We're staying here until we figure this out. Well, not unless, your date with your lawyer boy toy is more important Agent Todd?" Gibbs said to her with a glare.

"Boss, you're out of line there." Tony cuts in and stood closer to Kate who was close to tears.

"Did I ask you for your opinion, Dinozzo?" Gibbs walked up to Tony, and they are almost nose to nose.

McGee just watched the scene uncomfortably in front of him.

"You didn't Boss but what you said to Kate and how you have been treating her is very unprofessional. I'm not gonna stand here and let you ridicule my partner, Sir. Special Agent Caitlin is damn good at doing her job and she deserves respect even from you."

Gibbs knew Tony was right but he has too much pride to admit defeat so he stared Tony down and left.

"Are you okay Kate?"

"I'm fine Tony, thank you. Listen, I need to talk to Director Sheppard. Why don't you and Tim go down to the lab and see what Abby found. Just fill me in later."

Tim and Tony watched Kate go and both shook their heads. They could see that Kate talking to the Director isn't a good sign.

Kate knocked gently on the door and opened it when she heard the Director's voice. Director Jennifer Sheppard used to be a field agent. According to the rumor mill, she and Gibbs were involved but she broke it off. Kate found her easy to talk to and it was nice to have another strong female in NCIS.

"Agent Todd, what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering, actually I'd like to be transferred somewhere else, Director."

"What's going on Kate? Is there a problem that I am not aware of?"

"I know you're not blind and you're not deaf either, and you used to be an agent, so I'm sure you have an idea what's going on."

"Jethro is the problem, isn't it?"

"I can't work with him anymore."

"Something happened between you two and he's put his defensive walls up. He's insufferable and pushing you to your limit."

"I don't deserve to be treated like this Director."

"Call me Jenny. I understand Kate. Well, what do you have in mind? Right now, the only openings we have are all overseas. There's one in Italy right now, do you speak Italian?"

"I actually do, Jenny. I also speak Serbian. My Dad is half Italian and my Mom is full Serbian. My grandparents spoke Italian to me when I was growing up and so did my dad."

"That's good Kate, that way the language won't be a problem. Are you sure you want to do this? I can give you a few more days to think about it. You have to commit at least a year and then if you decide you want to come back here or stay there, then you'll have to let us know."

"I'll keep that in mind. I don't need a few days to decide. My decision is final. When do they need me there?"

"I will call them and tell them that I have an agent for them. You could fly there next week. That way you can get yourself acclimated. I can ask them to arrange a place for you to stay, if you are okay with that."

"Good, the sooner the better. Thank you so much Jenny."

"I will tell Gibbs about your transfer. You're a fine agent Kate, we're sorry to lose you."

"Thanks Jenny. I really appreciate this."

"You're welcome."

Jenny watched Kate go and let out a sigh. Telling Gibbs about Kate leaving won't be easy but he had this coming. Gibbs is a good man, but he is a real bastard at times.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The following morning, Kate and Tony, walked to their desks with coffees in hand. Kate walked over to Tim and handed him a cup of coffee. Tim thanked her and Kate just smiled. Kate is feeling much better now. The past six months have been stressful for her and after talking to the Director last night, she felt that the world has just been lifted off her shoulders. She will definitely miss her friends at NCIS but she couldn't go on working unhappy. She looked over to her left and noticed that Gibbs has been watching her, intently. She went back to whatever it was she was doing and smiled as she thought about her soon to be new life in Naples, Italy.

Gibbs watched his three agents work quietly on their reports. The quietness seemed eerie and uncomfortable. Since last night, after the scene he made in the bull pen, he had a feeling in his gut that he couldn't quite shake. He thought about going to Kate's apartment and apologizing to her but his ego got the better of him. He noticed how quiet both Tony and Kate got when they came in this morning, when they saw him. He heard them laughing coming out of the elevator before they spotted him at his desk. It's all his fault and he needs to find a way to fix it before he breaks up the team. He needs to make things right with Kate before the last thread of hope is gone. Gibbs got up and was about to call Kate to talk to her when he heard his name called.

"Agent Gibbs, may I speak to you?"

"Can this wait, Director Sheppard?"

"No, I need to talk to you now!"

He saw Jenny's eyes move to Kate and Kate gave her a faint smile. Something is definitely going on, he said to himself.

"Close the door Jethro."

"What is this about, Jen?"

"I'm transferring Agent Todd to our NCIS office in Naples, Italy."

"What? You can't do that! You have to talk to me first."

"Contrary to what you believe Agent Gibbs, but I can transfer any agent here without your permission. Your behavior towards her this past six months has been detrimental to the team especially Agent Todd. She's a great agent Gibbs and what you did to her, no agent should go through."

"Stay out of this Jen. She's not leaving and that's final."

"She's leaving next week. Papers for transfer are signed and they are waiting for her in Naples. I'm sorry Gibbs, I really am but to lose Kate as an NCIS agent was too much a risk so I just granted her request for transfer. I will have an agent to replace her before she leaves."

"You had no right, Jen." Gibbs walked out slamming the door.

Everyone in the bull pen heard the door slam and looked up to see a very angry Gibbs, whose eyes were fixed on one person, Kate Todd.

"I need to talk to you Agent Todd."

Kate got up from her seat and followed Gibbs without saying a word.

They walked inside the elevator, Gibbs' usual conference room. As soon as the door closed, Gibbs hit the emergency button and just stared at her.

"Look Gibbs, you wanted to talk, so talk. If not, I need to get back to my desk and work."

"How could you?"

"How could I what Gibbs? What did you expect me to do? You expected that I'd stick around and put up with your crap?"

"Why didn't you talk to me first?"

"Talk to you? That's really funny Gibbs. You only want to talk when it's convenient for you."

"You're not leaving."

"I don't think you have much say to that, Agent Gibbs. I'm leaving next week whether you like it or not. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to my desk."

When the door opened, Kate started to walk only to be pulled back.

"We are not done talking Kate!" Gibbs shouted and caused for the two agents and the Director to look.

"You're hurting me Gibbs. Let me go, now!"

"No!" Gibbs said.

Both Tony and Tim got up from their chairs and ran to Kate and Gibbs.

"Boss, you are hurting her, just let her go."

"Tony this is none of your business. Leave us alone before I hurt you."

"I don't care what you do to me but I'm protecting my partner here."

"Jethro, I'm warning you, let Agent Kate Todd go or I'm suspending you."

Gibbs finally let her go and left.

"You all right Kate?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks again Director."

Jenny nodded and went back to her office.

"Tony, Tim, could you get Ducky and then meet me at the lab. I need to talk to you guys."

Kate couldn't believe how fast the news or gossip travelled around NCIS building. She found Abby waiting for her with her arms open.

"Oh my God Kate, are you okay? Let me see your arm."

"I'm okay Abby."

"Kate, Gibbs is a former marine and he's a strong, so I'm sure he grabbed you pretty hard. What the hell happened Kate? What is going on with Gibbs, I have never seen him like this?"

"Let's wait for Tony, Tim and Duck. Oh, here they are."

"Well, I'm sure you guys are all wondering why Gibbs is so mad. I'm leaving. I'm transferring to Naples, Italy."

"No, Kate please don't leave." Abby hugged her and started crying.

"I feel bad that it has come to this but I'm sure you all have seen what my relationship with Gibbs have been deduced to the last six months. What happened with me and Gibbs is personal and should have not been brought to work but it did. And it has affected the team. I love all of you, guys and it was very hard for me to come to this decision."

"Kate, why all the way in Italy? You could have chosen a place closer." Tony said.

"I'm sure you don't know Tony, but I do speak Italian fluently. I'm ¼ Italian and my grandparents spoke the language to me when I was growing up. I also speak fluent Serbian. My mother is Serbian."

"Oh my God, and you never told me Kate?"

"I was going to, sooner or later."

"Caitlin, how did Jethro take the news?"

"Is this any indication?" Kate asked showing him the bruise on her arm.

"Oh my God, Caitlin, what did he do to you? Caitlin, you know that he's not a violent man, right?"

"I know, Ducky. But I wish he could just admit his fault and not act like a bastard all the time. He's your friend, Ducky. He will need you. Please, please take care of Gibbs."

"Is there no changing your mind, Caitlin?

"I'm afraid not, Ducky. My decision is final."

"Kate, when do you leave? McGee asked."

"I leave next week. The Director said that she's brining in my temporary replacement this week."

"Are you staying there for good, Kate?"

"I'm not sure Abs. I'm committed for a year there and after that, it's up to me if I want to stay or move somewhere else."

"You'll write and call, right Katie."

"I will, I promise to call and write you guys. I'll even visit and vise versa."

"Oh, I'll definitely visit you there Kate. My grannies still lives there."

"Well, we better get back to work."

Tony, Tim and Ducky left Abby and Kate to talk some more.

"Kate, would you mind if we threw you a going away party?"

"I'd love that Abs."

"I'll miss you so much Kate."

"I'll miss you too Abs. Don't be too hard on Gibbs, all right. I don't think he can handle you getting mad at him. I know that deep down inside, he's a really good man."

"You must be in love with him, Kate because despite what he's done to you, you're still defending him."

"And now you know why I have to leave and be far away from him before it destroys us both. I need to save myself. I will come back, Abs I promise you that."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The week went by fast. Kate and Gibbs did not say another word to each other regarding her transfer or anything personal. Kate was busy training her replacement and fortunately for her, she was a fast learner. Since Kate is organized, the cases were all filed alphabetically. She had also transferred pertinent information from her PDA to the newbie's PDA. Today is her last day and Kate has cleaned up her desk. All the pictures that used to hang in her cube are now in boxes. She has shipped all her stuff to Italy over a week ago and they are waiting for her at the NCIS office in Naples. She had a chance to speak to the Director and the team leader of NCIS in Naples and they sounded pleasant. She just finished her exit interview with Jenny and is now waiting for her team to finish up work. They are taking her out tonight to a bar and giving her a farewell party. She caught Gibbs twice today staring at her. He looked sad and even more distant than before. She knows he won't be there at her going away party and she wished that they could at least talk or be civil with each other before she leaves but maybe, it's better to leave this way. As she looked around the bullpen, memories of the past three years played in her mind. Tony, her partner, is like a brother to her, often annoying, playful but very protective of her. She's going to miss his jokes and his boyish good looks. Incessant tales of his dating life and his love for women, she will surely miss those times. Tony is truly unique and she would not have him any other way. There's Tim, the naïve and so full of information, he has grown so much since becoming a field agent. She loves how his respect for women never changed and although, she and Tony put him through hell because he was a probie, he took it all in stride. She admired the amount of knowledge he had stored in his brain. She will miss him, he was like her little brother. And there's Abby, the Goth Forensic Scientist. From the moment she joined NCIS, she got along with her. She was different and funny and full of life. Her tattooed and Goth appearance hide the soft, feminine and child-like Abby. One thing she loved about Abby is that no matter how hard the day is going, Abby always manages to lift her spirits up. She was her constant cheerleader. And then there's Ducky, who is like a father to her. Ducky had so much wisdom and is the voice of reason. He has always treated her with high respect and always knew how to comfort her. Lastly, there's Gibbs, her boss, her mentor, and the man she's in love with. When she first met him on Air Force One, she wanted to strangle the man and put him in a body bag. He was and still is, unbearable at times but he had principles she truly admires. She has learned so much from him and she has grown so much as a person as well as an agent. Her only mistake was falling in love with him but she can't regret that night they shared.

She was interrupted from her reverie when she heard Abby call her name.

"Come on Kate, let's go and let's get blasted. It's your last night here in DC before you leave us."

"Abs, remember what I told you, I'm just going on extended vacation."

"I know Kate. But it still doesn't change the fact that you are leaving."

"No, it doesn't, Abs. Come on, let's go and party."

When they got to the bar, Kate was surprised to see so many of her friends from the Secret Service were there. She also saw some FBI agents that they have worked with in the past including Fornell and other agents and employees in the NCIS building. When they saw her walk in, they all put their glasses and bottles in the air and made a toast to her. She laughed and smiled as each one said something either nice or embarrassing or touching about her.

Outside the bar, Gibbs watched from his car. He saw how happy Kate looked with the people who care about her. He wanted to go in but changed his mind because he felt that his presence would just ruin it. For the first time since Tony started working for him, he envied him. He envied how Tony could make Kate smile. He, on the other hand, only makes her mad or cry. He envied how Tony could put his arm around her and she feels comfortable. He makes her want to run away from him. He would love more than anything to be Tony right now.

Since it was a weeknight, one by one they all said their goodbye to Kate and told her to keep in touch. She thanked each one of them fro coming. Gibbs continued to watch the scene until there's just the NCIS team left in the bar. From where he was sitting, he could see each of them give her something.

"Caitlin, you know you are like a daughter that I never had. From the moment we met, I felt I had to take care of you. I hope you like my gift."

Kate got up from her seat and gave Ducky a hug. She opened the gift bag and found an expensive silk scarf.

"Oh Ducky, thank you so much. This is beautiful."

"A beautiful scarf for a beautiful lady. You're quite welcome Caitlin."

"Kate, you're my Super Hero, you know that right? You're Cat Woman, Wonder Woman and Princess Amidala. You're Cat Woman because, you're feisty. You're Wonder Woman because you're strong, smart and you took a bullet for him. And you're Princess Amidala because you are breathtakingly beautiful and you don't even know it. I bought you a watch, I have the time programmed to Italy and here in DC. That way, you will never have to wonder what time it is here."

"Oh Tim, you are so sweet. And I promise to always live up to being your Super Hero. Thank you for this. I needed a new watch too." Kate laughed.

"My turn Probie. Kate, what can I say that have not been said tonight? While Probie said you're his Super Hero, I say you're My Perfect Partner. You have put up with me like no other partner ever had before. You have saved my ass from the boss man so many times. You listened to my jokes and my stories every single day. I will never forget what you did for me, when we were in quarantine because of the plague and you stayed with me knowing that you could get infected and die because you didn't want me to be alone. You stayed with me because it's what partners do, you said. I hope you know how deeply I care about you and I would put my life on the line for you any day, Kate. I got you Dolce & Gabbana sunglasses because I know you love sunglasses. I had them personalized too."

"Tony, thank you and as much as I hate you being so nosy, I am thankful that you are sometimes. Always remember this Tony, whatever happens, you will always be my partner."

"It's my turn now and I have to say this before the bar closes on us. Kate, you're the sister I have always wanted. You're fun, adventurous and you accept me for who I am. You never judged me on my Goth look and you're always so honest with me. I am going to miss our girl talk. I'm going to miss you massages at work. And most of all, I'm going to miss your friendship. Please keep your promise and come back to us. I got you a black rosary, made in ceramic. I asked the priest to bless it because I know how important your beliefs are to you. I hope you'll keep this in your purse at all times, to keep you safe. I also made this collage of the whole team. You better put this in your cube, Kate. I don't want you to ever forget us."

"Abby, I will never for you guys. How could I when you are my family here in DC? I will come back to all of you when the time is right. I love all of you and I want you guys to do your job as you have always done. I don't want you guys to be sad. Please be happy for me. Last but not least, please take care of Gibbs. Thank you for all your gifts and for this party. I really, really appreciate it. I will keep in touch and this is not a goodbye."

They hugged one last time before leaving the bar. Kate looked outside and thought she saw Gibbs' car. But it could be the alcohol and she's just imagining that he's outside watching them, watching her. Even on her last day, he couldn't even put his pride aside and say goodbye. It showed how little importance she is in his life. It's time to look forward to a new beginning.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 A month later… 

_Naples, Italy,_

Kate's been in Naples, Italy for a month now. When she first arrived in Italy, she fell in love with the city instantaneously. She has never seen anything more beautiful than Naples. Right when arrived in Naples, her NCIS team, Danny Westbrook, the team leader, Teddy Marshall, her partner and Senior Agent, and James Brady, Junior Agent, met her at the airport. Special Agent Westbrook insisted on being called Danny and not boss or sir. He was a very pleasant man. He was soft-spoken but very open. Teddy, reminded her a lot of Tony. He's funny, playful and a flirt. He put her at ease right away and she knew that she would not have a problem working along side him. James, is young, a little quiet and shy.

They took her to the NCIS office so she could meet the rest of the team, Cody Blake, the Forensic Scientist and Jack Warner, the Medical Examiner. Right after meeting the team, they helped her move her things to the apartment. The apartment they got for her was already fully furnished except there is no couch and television but the bed is brand new and there's a small dining table. They took her out to dinner that night and told her that she didn't need to report until Monday and wanted her to get situated first. Teddy and James offered to show her around the city, and teach her the transportation system.

She found herself adapting to her team and life in Italy easier than she thought. Although, the pace is slower in Italy she found it rather enjoying that she isn't stress all the time and she could come to Teddy, whenever she had a question or isn't so sure about something.

The time difference made it difficult to talk to her old team back in Washington, D.C. For the first month, her plate was full and since it's obvious that there's a need of order in the filing system, she volunteered to clean it up which the other agents were thankful for. They said she was God-sent.

She has only managed to send Tony, Abby and Tim short emails. They wrote her back telling her that she has probably forgotten about them. She told them about some of the places she had visited in Naples and how beautiful the museums, churches and the old buildings are. She promised to email them pictures which she has not done yet. Kate knew she was in trouble with them for not sending the pictures so she told them that she would call today.

"Hello, Abs, it's me Kate."

"Kate, oh my God, we finally hear your voice. We are all here. How are you Kate?"

"I'm fine, Abs. Hi Tony, Hi Tim and Hi Ducky. I'm sending some of the pictures right now. The first set, are pictures with my team here."

Unknown to the team, Gibbs is in the background listening to the phone call. He felt relieved to hear her voice but hearing it made him miss her more. And for her to not even say his name, made his heart ache.

"We are looking at those pictures right now Kate. Oh, you got some cute guys on your team Kate. You're the only girl?"

"Yeah, Abs I am the only butterfly."

"Hey Kate, this one guy, he has his arm around you, who is he? He seems to like you?" Tony asked.

"Oh, that's Teddy, he's the one I work with the most. He's a lot like you Tony."

"But of course, he isn't me right Kate because there is only one Tony Dinozzo."

"Yes, Tony, you are my only partner. The other man is my boss, Danny, and James, the Junior Agent. They are really cool guys and easy to work with. The second set of pictures are the museums that I have visited. And the third set are pictures of castles. Next weekend, if we are not working, I'm planning to visit some of the old churches here."

"We are looking at the second set right now. Oh my God Kate, you look really hot. My God, you are wearing shorts and a tank top." Tony said.

Gibbs caught a glimpse of the pictures and Tony was right, she looked hot. Ducky noticed that there was someone behind them. He looked back and saw Jethro in the corner watching and listening. He called him over to join them. Jethro nodded and made his way to them. But he put his index finger on his lips to indicate to the team not to let Kate know that he's there.

"Caitlin, you do look very lovely in those pictures. I have been to Naples, my Dear and have seen these places. They are beautiful aren't they?"

"Yes, Ducky I agree."

"So Kate, are you dating anybody?"

"No, Tony, I have only been here for a month and I'm much too busy to even think about dating."

"So no Italian men have asked you out?"

"I didn't say that, Dinozzo."

"Ah, so you have been asked out but you turned them down, right."

"Yes, Tony. Listen, I have to go, work starts in an hour and I have to finish getting ready. I'll talk to you guys again soon. I miss you guys and take care. Bye."

"Bye, Kate we miss you too."

"I'll put all the pictures in one of the folders so everyone on the team can access it. I'll let you know which one."

"Thanks Abs. It's getting late. It's time to go. Boss, I finished my report, can I go home?"

"Yeah, Dinozzo. You too McGee."

After Tony, Ducky and Tim left, Gibbs stayed behind in the lab with Abby.

"Hey, Abs can we talk?"

"What do you want to talk about Gibbs?"

"About Kate. About everything."

"Sure. Do you want to start or do you want me to start?"

"You can start."

"I know I've been cold lately, Gibbs. I promised Kate that I wouldn't do that to you but I'm trying my best not to get mad at you for pushing her away. You know Gibbs, you should have been man enough to face her. She never told me what happened between you two but it doesn't take a genius to know what did. How could you treat Kate like that? You treated her like she was a mistake. Then at work, you made her seem like she's a plague and you wouldn't get near her. And you blamed her for what happened between you two when in fact, you are a big part of what transpired that night. Gibbs, she gave you six months. She stayed that long, hoping that you would at least talk to her. What did she do that was so wrong?"

"Abs, I'm sorry for being such a coward. It's all my fault and I wish I could take it all back, not what happened that night but what I did to her after. She didn't do anything wrong. Yes, I pushed her away because I thought it would solve everything and I thought I could just forget that night but I can't. I blamed her for being so damn beautiful. I blamed her for not letting me forget that night. Every time I close my eyes, I see her. Everything that happened that night keeps replaying in my head. I hate myself for what I done not only to her but to all of you. Because of me, Kate isn't here with us."

"You know Gibbs, Kate isn't like any of your ex-wives."

"I know, Abs. I'm sorry, please forgive me"

"I'm not the one you should be saying it to."

"I will tell her Abs. But right now, I need to leave her alone. She's happy there."

"Gibbs, life is too short. Learn to accept love when it's being offered. Don't be so hard on yourself because you're really are a good man who deserves a really good woman. Gibbs, her smile could light up any room she walks in. And yet, she only has eyes for you. "

"Thanks, Abs, I will keep that in mind. And she is breathtaking even when she's sleeping."

Gibbs gave Abby a peck on the cheek. He looked at the computer screen one more time and smiled before leaving the lab.


	5. Chapter 5

I made some minor changes to this chapter due to some grammatical errors. I'm working on five stories, three of them are NCIS, and I have forgotten to proof read the chapter before posting it. Again, my apologies.

**Chapter 5**

_Five Months later…_

She's been in Italy for six months now. She can't believe that half a year has gone by since she left Washington, D.C. It felt like time have gone by so fast and next month, is already Christmas.

They have been working on a case for over a week now with no lead to go on with. Two marines have been found raped and strangled and dumped outside the base, in separate occasions. The second one, she had more bruises on her face. They questioned their friends and their COs but there wasn't much there. They also examined their bodies and found no semen there. According to Jack, their ME, the first victim's body was kept for two days before it was dumped. The next body was kept for three days before they found her body. With no leads to go on with, Kate's frustration grew. As she looked over the lack of evidences again, she was sure this isn't the first time he had done this because there was an escalation.

The next two days, her frustration has reached it's limit. It's beginning to look like they will never find this guy. There have been no bodies as of late, which is a good thing. She was about to check with personnel about any officer who have gone AWOL the past week, when a woman, obviously an officer, came into the office asking about the case.

"Hi, I'm Special Agent Kate Todd, and these are Special Agents Marshall and Brady, how can we help you?"

"I'm here about those two murders that I saw in the news."

"Yes, do you have any information for us, Officer?"

"I'm Private First Class Michelle Mann."

"Sit down, Michelle, may I call you that?"

"Yeah. The man, you are looking for I think I know him."

"How do you know him Michelle?"

"He tried to rape me before he raped and killed those two women. I bumped into him on base one day and he asked me out. So I agreed and we met at the bar. Then when we were in his car, in the back parking lot, he got rough with me and he had a knife with him. He told me that if I didn't scream, and let him do what he wanted, he would let me live. He started kissing me and was about to take off my top when someone started knocking on the window with a flashlight. He told me to get out of the car but he reminded me not to say anything because he'll be watching me."

"What's his name Michelle?"

"If I remember it correctly, his name is Staff Sergeant Jason Johnson. He has dark brown hair, he's quite tall maybe about 6 feet and he is well built. I have not seen him in maybe a week. Before the last body was found, it might have been three days before that."

"Teddy, check with Personnel and find out if he's gone AWOL. James, I need you to check with the airport for their flight manifesto in the past two weeks. I need to talk to Danny and tell him that we got a break. Michelle, can you stay here, I just really need to talk to my boss."

Kate talked to Teddy for a few minutes to give him an update on what they so far. She told him that the possible witness is in her cube.

Danny, along with Kate interviewed Michelle for another hour. She told them that there were a couple of officers he hung out with, but isn't sure about their names. Kate said that they would like to keep her in the office today until they can verify the suspect's whereabouts.

"Kate, I called Personnel and yes, Staff Sergeant Jason Johnson has been AWOL for more than a week, 9 days to be exact."

"Nine days? Well, we found the bodies, let me see, yeah 9 days ago. So what I think what he did was dump the body early in the morning and then went into hiding. James, do you have anything from the flight manifestos from the airport?"

"As a matter of fact, I just got it. There was a passenger Jason Johnson that left 9 days ago to Virginia."

"Virginia? Teddy, we need to contact NCIS in Washington, DC."

"I will contact Director Jenny Sheppard, you need to get on a flight out to Washington, DC tonight or tomorrow morning. He is already 9 days ahead of us. I will have Cody put all the evidences we collected at the crime scenes in a bag. I'll ask Jack to give you the autopsy reports and I'll have the bodies flown in to Washington, DC if Dr. Mallard needs to still examine them and I'll have Teddy and James, gather all the paperwork, so you could take them with you. Call me as soon as you get to Washington, and I'm sure by the time you get to the NCIS Headquarters, Director Sheppard and I would have already talked and set up a conference call with you there and the rest of the team. This is an NCIS credit card. Take this with you and charge your first week stay in a hotel. If the case takes longer than that to solve, get an apartment for a month."

"So, I'm flying solo to DC?"

"Yes, Kate, I'm sure you'll have all the help that you need over there."

"Teddy, will you take Private First Class Mann back to the base and while you're there, ask around and look for those two officers that our suspect hung out with. Whatever you find out, give those notes back to Kate. Ma'am I'm sorry for what you went through. Thank you for all the information you have provided us with. James, start gathering all the reports, yours and Teddy's on this case for Kate. Kate call the airlines and book a flight ASAP."

"Yes, Danny."

Kate took a deep breath and worried lines creased her forehead. She's going back to Washington, D.C. and she isn't ready to face Gibbs yet. She has imagined it many times, how she would react when she sees Gibbs again. In these images, she was ready and had already moved on. But the truth it, up to now, her feelings for Gibbs are still there. Although the distance has made it easier to cope, what she felt for him have not diminished. Her heart still aches for him. But she can't think about that now She has to think about the case and catching Jason Johnson, if she wants to get through this.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

By the time she cleared customs, it was almost 10 o'clock at night. She got a cab and told the driver to take to the Hilton Washington and Towers.

When she got to the hotel, she checked in and booked herself there, as Danny ordered her to, for a week. When she handed the clerk her NCIS credit card, the clerk told her that they give NCIS 40 discount. Kate smiled and said thank you.

After checking in, a concierge helped her with her suitcases. She brought one suit case for her stuff and the other suit case had all the pertaining to the case. After the concierge brought her stuff in the room, she gave him a tip and politely muttered a thank you.

As soon as the concierge left, she dialed Danny's number to let him know that she had arrived in DC safely. Danny informed her that he had spoken to Director Sheppard and that she is waiting for her phone call.

After hanging up with Danny, she called Jenny Sheppard. Jenny, welcomed her back to DC and told her to just show her NCIS ID to security tomorrow morning. Jenny told her that she would like to meet with her in her office at 7 am before she meets with the team. Kate, somewhat felt relieved, that the meeting is early, that way she won't have to face Gibbs first thing in the morning. And that by the time she meets the team, she will be in her professional mode.

After hanging up with Jenny, she thought about calling Abby to let her know that she is in town but that would also mean, Abby will tell Tony, Tim and Ducky and they would want to come and see her right now. The past week and a half have been really exhausting for her and the long flight, didn't ease the exhaustion. So she decided to hang up her clothes in the closet instead and check the other suitcase once again to see if everything that she needed to bring to the office tomorrow is there. She took the folders that contained all the reports and notes, and put them in her briefcase. After checking her briefcase and the evidence suitcase one last time, she took a hot bath and then went to bed.

Kate woke up early the next day to make sure she had time to get coffee and a bagel and to compose herself before stepping foot in the NCIS Headquarters again.

She got ready and left her hotel room to go down to the coffee shop. She asked the front desk clerk if he could call a can and have her picked at 6:30 out in the front. He nodded and said it would be a pleasure to get her a cab. She smiled back and muttered a soft "thank you."

She arrived in front of the NCIS building 10 minutes before her appointment with Director Jenny Sheppard. She took a deep breath before going inside. She was met by a security guard she didn't recognize. She showed her Italian NCIS ID and the guard politely asked her to step aside. The guard then handed her another ID, one that she needs to use to get around the building. She thanked the guard and made her way to he elevator.

She walked in and looked around the bull pen. It was still early so she knew nobody would be there yet. She looked to her right where Tony sits and his desk is still as messy as when she left. And to her left is where she sat. Thank God her replacement is neat because she'd hate to come back and find her desk a mess. She then past Tim's desk and as expected his is clean. On top of his desk, there's a bottle of lotion that both Tony and Gibbs gave him grief over and over again. The last desk is Gibbs, the one she spent countless times looking over whether he is there or not. She touched his desk and quickly made her way up the stairs to the Director's office.

She knocked softly and the Director opened the door.

"Hey Kate, come in."

"Hello Jenny."

"So how did you sleep last night?"

"I slept fine, thank God."

"Well, I brought all the evidences that we found and they are all in that suitcase. I have all the reports and notes in this briefcase."

Kate and Jenny talked for another hour about the case. Jenny told her that she'll be leading this investigation and she will have to work closely with Gibbs. Kate assured her that things will be professional and that she had no problem working with Gibbs and that whatever happened before is water under the bridge.

Kate asked if she could have her badge and gun back. Jenny told her that Gibbs has her badge and her gun but handed her a cell phone instead. She had it activated this morning.

"The team should be here by now, so let's go down to the bull pen. Your replacement, she's got the flu and Gibbs told her to take a week off."

" I can't to see their faces when they see you."

"Believe me, it's more like Tony and Abby will yell at me for not calling them."

"True. You know, Tony and Gibbs still call your replacement Kate. I'm not sure if that's to annoy her or they just really, really miss you. I think it's the latter."

"Tony misses me because he can't annoy her. He's too afraid to go through her purse and answer her calls. I think he's afraid she'll report him to HR for harassment. And Gibbs, well, I don't know why he would miss me. He probably misses yelling at me or telling me about not getting too emotional."

"Oh, Gibbs is Gibbs. He certainly is unique and grumpy." Both women laughed as they opened the door.

Tony, Tim and Gibbs all looked up as they heard that familiar laugh. They knew that only one person could have that laugh.

"Kate, what the hell are you doing here?" Tony asked very loudly.

"It's so nice to see you too, Tony."

"Hi Kate." Tim said, and ran to her to get the suitcase she was carrying.

"Probie, I'm supposed to hug her first. I'm her partner remember? Come here, Kate." Kate walked over to Tony and gave him a hug.

Gibbs stayed quiet and watched Kate very intently. He could feel butterflies in his stomach. It's been so long since he had last seen her and he misses her so much. If it was possible, she looked more beautiful now than the last time he saw her.

"Hi Gibbs."

"Hi Kate."

"I'm sure you're all wondering why I'm here. Well, before I start, I need to have Abby and Ducky here too. Tim could you ask them to come up here, please?"

"Sure Kate. I'll tell them you're here that way they won't take their sweet time."

"Just tell them, Boss wants them here ASAP!" Tony said.

Everyone laughed including Gibbs.

"Oh I don't know Dinozzo, I think Kate has power over them more than I do. What do you think Kate?"

"Ah, well we'll just have to wait and see how fast they get here. And I think we have our answer, they are here, FAST!"

"Kate!" Abby said running to her and hugging her really tight.

"Whoah, Abby! I need to breathe."

"I'm so sorry Kate. I'm just so happy you're here. When did you get here?" Why didn't you call me?"

"Abs, let's talk about that later. Right now I need to give a briefing."

"Oh, hello Caitlin, you are here. I thought Mr. Palmer had lost his mind when he gave me the message from Timothy that I'm wanted in the bullpen because Agent Todd is here."

"Hey, Ducky, I'm here." Kate said and gave the old man a hug.

"Should I start the briefing, Director Sheppard or did you want to say something to the team first?"

"You, go ahead and start the briefing Agent Todd."

"Tim, is my laptop connected to the monitor?"

"Yeah, you're good to go Kate."

"The reason why I'm here is about this Staff Sergeant Jason Johnson, he raped and killed these two female marine officers. From what we have gathered so far, we don't believe these women were targeted. Both bodies were dumped just outside the base. He left no fingerprints and semen. The first bodyt, Private First Class, Diane Blake, according to our ME, was kept for a couple of days before he dumped her body. The second body, Private Jessica Smith, her body was kept for three days but if you compare the bruising on her face, it looks like his anger escalated. Her body was kept for three days before it was dumped."

"This one is Private First Class Michelle Mann, she's the one that came forward and identified our suspect. He tried to rape her in the back parking lot of a bar, when she was out on a date with him and fortunately for her someone knocked on the window and he let her go. She didn't report the attempted rape because she was scared."

"Kate, what makes you think he's the guy? And what does this have to do with NCIS here?" Tony asked.

"Well, we checked with Personnel and he's gone AWOL. The day the second body was found, he has not been seen since then. We also check the airport flight manifesto and he left Italy that same day and landed here in Washington D.C."

"Caitlin, not that I don't trust your M.E. in Italy but would it be alright if we asked them to transport the bodies here? I want to have a look at them before we give them to their families? Have the families been notified yet?" Ducky asked.

"Before I left, no notifications were given to either of the family yet."

"There shouldn't be a problem in transporting the bodies, Ducky. I'll talk to Kate's boss." Director Sheppard interjected.

"And Abs, all the evidences we collected, they are all in that suitcase. Maybe, Tony or Tim, can help you carry it."

"I'll help you, Abby." Tim volunteered.

"Thanks, McGee." Abby said.

"We are going to have a video phone conference with Kate's team in Italy, in 15 minutes, so I need for us to move to the Conference Room. And Gibbs, I just wanted to let you know, that, if it's all right with you, Kate will be heading this investigation."

"I have no problem with that Director. I'll be glad to help Kate in any way I can."

The team watched as Kate and Gibbs made eye contact and smiled at each other. They all felt relieved inside.

The team started to make their way to the Conference Room. Kate stopped as she felt a gentle tug on her arm.

"Kate, here's your badge and your gun."

"Thanks Gibbs."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

In the conference room, Gibbs, Kate and Director Jenny Sheppard are standing in the front while Ducky, Abby, Tony and McGee were behind them.

They waited for a few seconds before Kate's team from Italy appeared on the screen.

"Hello, I'm Director Jenny Sheppard. You must be Special Agent Danny Westbrook."

"Hello, Director Sheppard. Just call me Danny. Let me introduce the rest of my team here. These are Agents Teddy Marshall and James Brady, our M.E. Dr. Jack Warner and our Forensic Scientist Cody Blake. Hi Katie."

Gibbs didn't like hearing the agent call Kate, his pet name for her. Only he can call her "Katie" and the sound of another man calling her that made him jealous. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Gibbs reaction and clenched jaw. She also felt his feet shift, something he does when he's uncomfortable.

"Hi Danny. Let me introduce you to the NCIS team here in Washington, D.C. You've met Director Sheppard, next to me is Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, behind us, are Special Agents Tony Dinozzo and Tim McGee, our M.E. Doctor Donald Mallard or Ducky for short and our very smart and lovable, Forensic Scientist Abby Sciutto."

"I just briefed the team this morning. Do you have anything to add or any information since I left?"

"Hi Kate, it's your partner Teddy, just in case you've forgotten me already." Kate shook her head and started laughing.

Gibbs saw Kate's reaction and didn't like it one bit. This guy, her partner, is obviously smitten with her. From the back, Tony could be heard saying "I'm her partner, what is this dufus talking about? Kate, tell him I'm your only partner."

Since Tony is standing in back of her, Kate gave him an elbow to his stomach to shut him up.

"Hi Teddy, you know I could never forget you. So what do you have for us?"

"Well, I talked to his other friend earlier today and he was able to provide more information than his other friend did. According to his friend David, he has friends and families around the Alexandria area in Virginia. It might be hard to pinpoint where he is staying at this moment but his grandmother is in a convalescent home and he is very close to her. Also, his parents still live there. He was assigned in Norfolk, before he was moved here, so I suggest you guys start there. Oh, I almost forgot, David said that Jason seemed really agitated the week he went AWOL"

"Well, he might have been agitated because it probably sunk in that if he didn't get the hell out of Italy, it won't be long until he is caught." Gibbs said matter-of-factly.

Kate noticed Gibbs attitude and said "Thanks Teddy. Ducky, do you have any question for Jack?"

"Hello, Dr. Warner, I was wondering how soon could I get the bodies shipped here?"

"Please call me Jack, well, we are arranging transportation and hopefully, tomorrow, the bodies will be shipped there."

"Director Sheppard, we have yet to inform the families of the officers, would you mind if your team let the families know?"

"We will take care of it."

"Well, if there's nothing else, then we better start our own investigating here. We'll keep you guys updated. Bye guys!"

"Bye Kate."

"Kate, torna subito amore." Teddy added.

"You're crazy, Teddy. Bye."

Gibbs raised his eyebrows when he heard the last word. He knew what it meant even if he didn't speak the language. He didn't want to bring it up to Kate with the team around but of course, Tony had other ideas.

"Hey Kate, what's up with first, Danny calling you Katie? Then, Teddy, calling you my love?"

"Yeah, Kate, you have been holding out on me, sister!" Abby said.

"Ah, first of all, I think we should concentrate on getting this perp. Tim can you get the address of his parents and also the convalescent home where his grandmother is staying?"

"And Tony, There's nothing to tell. But I'm sure you guys won't drop it so I suggest we all go out to dinner tonight, if your boss would give you guys a break and let's talk there."

"Ah, correction Agent Todd, you are leading this investigation, so technically, you, are their boss." Gibbs corrected her.

"That's right. So definitely, we are going to dinner tonight. So Gibbs, you really have no problem sharing power with me? Or are you just saying that because the Director here will chew your ass, if you didn't agree."

"Don't push it, Katie!" Gibbs said but winked at her to let her know he was kidding.

"I swear, Kate I will have a word with that Teddy guy. You have to set him straight that I am your only partner."

"Ah, Tony, will you drop it already? You have no reason to be jealous, alright." Kate kisses Tony on the cheek. Tony walked to his cube with a huge smile on his face.

"Well, I have another meeting, so Kate, Gibbs, keep me informed on the case." Jenny said.

"We will, Director." Gibbs said sarcastically.

Jenny rolled her eyes and left to go back to her office.

"Kate, I have the addresses for you."

"Thanks Tim. I need you and Tony to go to Norfolk and get his records. Then, talk to his CO there too."

"Where are you guys going?" Tony asked

"Katie and I, will go to Alexandria."

"Hey boss, what's up with you calling her Katie? You heard her boss call her Katie right?"

Kate couldn't wait to hear Gibbs' explanation.

Instead of answering, Gibbs just glared at Tony and yelled."Dinozzo, don't you and McGee have somewhere to go?"

"Yes, boss. Probie, let's go."

"I'll meet you in the car, Tony. I have to help Abby with the suitcase."

"Thanks McGee, you are forever a gentleman. Kate, Gibbs, I'll let you know what I find." Abby said.

Kate and Gibbs made their way to the elevator and to the parking lot.

"I'm driving." Gibbs said.

"Well, so much for me being in charge of this investigation, Agent Gibbs."

"You can drive on our way back."

"Oh, thank you for giving me a choice."

"So, what is going on with you and Teddy? Or you and Danny?"

"What? You are unbelievable, Gibbs!"

"What?"

"Look, I'm not even going to answer that, Gibbs. Let's just stick to the case."

"No, I want to talk about it. I want to talk about us."

"Ah, Gibbs, in case you forgot, there is no "Us." You made that very clear, by not talking to me after it happened, remember?"

"And I'm sorry for that, Katie. I was an ass, a coward, and a jerk. Call me any name you want. I'm sorry that I ever hurt you."

"Gibbs, can we not to this now, please?"

"If not now, when Kate?"

"When it's the right time. When I want to talk, all right?"

"Where are you staying?"

"At the Hilton Washington and Towers.. Now can we get back to the case?"

Gibbs nodded.

"I think we should see the grandmother first. We might be able to get more information about Jason from her since he is very close to her. His parents probably divorced when he was very young and his grandmother ended up taking care of him. His last name is different from his parents. He probably has abandonment issues and maybe his hatred towards women started with his mother."

"That's a possibility, Kate. That can't just be it though. There's got to be something there. Why did he rape women? And then kill them?"

"Rejection? There's so much about this guy that we don't know and he's already 9 days, now 10 days ahead of us. Do you think he's still in Virginia?"

"I'm sure he is. He wants to stay where he feels comfortable. That's why he left right after the second one. He has nowhere to run over there."

"I just really want to catch this guy. I'm mean, it won't be long before he gets the urge to rape and kill again."

"I know, that's what I'm afraid of too. But that might be the only way we could find out where he is."

"And that really sucks." Kate let out an exasperated sigh.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The drive to Alexandria was pleasant. They mostly talked about the case and made small talk every now and then. Gibbs didn't want to upset Kate by talking about anything personal. He's hoping to get through to her tonight, after dinner, maybe he can offer to drive her to her hotel and they could talk there. He listened as Kate talked and he realized how much he had missed hearing her voice. The lisp she makes when she pronounces the letter "s". He misses how her voice changes to high-pitch when she gets really excited. And most of all, he misses her calling his name. Kate was unlike any woman he's ever met. She's sweet, nice, deeply religious, somewhat innocent, but feisty, independent, speaks her mind and very smart. She also has a sense of humor that matches his. She's feminine and yet, she can hang with the boys and have a beer. She can be frustrating and lovable at the same time. He has come to terms that he's truly and deeply in love with Caitlin Todd. And no matter how much he tried to deny it, his feelings only grew when she left. He felt the emptiness and the loneliness, he hasn't felt in so long since Shannon and Kelly died. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't know that Kate had been calling him until Kate tapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kate, I didn't hear you."

"I said on the next one, we will exit. What were you thinking about?"

He smiled before answering, "I was thinking about, good thoughts, Kate."

Kate eyed him curiously but didn't push. "So, I think we should talk to the grandmother's attendants first, maybe we can get more information out of them. Joshua was raised by his grandmother and if our profile on him is correct, she might be a little protective of her grandson."

"That's a good idea Kate. I was thinking the same thing."

"Well, like what they say, great minds think alike, right?"

Gibbs chuckled and stared at Kate for a moment before returning his eyes back on the road.

He was quiet again and just listened to Kate's directions to the Convalescent Home. After they exited, they drove for another 15 minutes and found it.

They showed their badges to the receptionist and ask if, they could speak to the nurse attendant or assistant to patient Althea Johnson. The receptionist informed them that one of them is working today and to wait in the waiting area.

After waiting for about half hour, a woman by the name of Therese Bates walked up to them and introduced herself.

"You wanted to talk to me about Althea Johnson?"

"Yes, I'm Special Agent Kate Todd and this is Special Agent Jethro Gibbs, we're with NCIS."

"The Naval Investigation right?"

"Well, yeah. We are actually here about her grandson Joshua. We wanted to know if he's been around to visit her."

"Oh, Josh, yeah, the last time I saw him was maybe three days ago. He came to visit her and usually he is here everyday. He seems like a nice young man."

"Could you tell us if he came by himself?"

"He brought a young lady with him maybe twice. I didn't catch her name, though. Could you tell me what this is about?"

"We'd love to but it's an ongoing investigation. We need to talk to Althea Johnson, could you tell us her condition?"

"Well, she coherent and a real nice lady."

"Can we go see her now?"

"Sure, she just finished her nap. Let me take you to her."

Gibbs and Kate followed the nurse attendant down the hallway.

They introduced themselves to the old lady, who then motioned for them to sit down.

"You're here about my grandson, Joshua, aren't you?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"He told me he did something really bad in Italy but he wouldn't tell me what he did. He's a really good boy, Agent Gibbs, Agent Todd, he's just a little sick up here. He has issues because of what happened to him as a child."

"Could you tell us what that is Ma'am?"

"Joshua was always quiet and he was always bullied as a child. His parents fought constantly and his Mom, was the dominant in the family, so he saw how his mother pushed his father around. Then one day, he and his father found his Mom in bed with another man. His father packed up and left and never came back. I have not seen my son since then. His Mom remarried and things got worse for him. His stepdad used to beat him and he was really awkward with women. So one day, he came to me and asked me to take him away from them. I called Social Services and I became his guardian. When he turned 18, he signed up for the Marines."

"Ma'am do you know where he is now?"

"I don't know. He needs help and I hope you find him before he does anything again."

"How do you contact him?"

"He usually just comes to visit me. I know he still has friends in Norfolk, so you might want to ask there."

"The nurse attendant said he came here a couple of times with a friend?"

"Oh, that's Allison Nathanson, his childhood friend. He would never harm her. I doubt he even told her what's going on. She is like a sister to him. She's a senior at Virginia Tech."

"Thank you for your cooperation Ma'am. Please call us if you have anything."

"Please help my grandson."

"We'll try, Ma'am."

Before leaving the facility, Gibbs and Kate both left their cards and told them to contact them and the local police if Joshua comes back.

They decided to drive to Virginia Tech and look for Allison Nathanson. They found her in her dorm room and asked her a few questions. She said that she has not spoken to Joshua for over three days and that he had changed his cell number. She told them that when he came back, he seemed different but he would not open up about what happened to him in Italy. Allison said that if she hears from Joshua, she will call them and that she knew the implication if she didn't.

Their last stop was at Joshua's Mom and step dad's house. It was 4 o'clock and they knew that by the time they get to DC it will be late already. They talked to Joshua's mom and it was obvious that she could care less what kind of trouble her son was in. She said that she did not even know that her son was back in the States. His step dad wasn't much help either. He seemed really happy to know that his step son was in trouble and said "I hope you catch that good for nothing son of a bitch and that since he moved out, they have not had anything to do with him."

Both Kate and Gibbs shook their heads in disbelief. They sometimes can't fathom how parents can bring a child into this world and just abandon them.

Gibbs was about to hand the keys to Kate when he noticed how tired she looked. He checked his watch and calculated how long it would take them to get back to the Headquarters. Suddenly, an idea came to him.

"Hey Kate, you look really worn out, how about I ask Tony to call for Chinese take out and tell them to meet us in your hotel room? We can discuss the case there."

"That's a great idea Gibbs. Thanks."

"We should be in D.C around 8, with the traffic and all. I'll call Tony right now to order from this new Chinese place in Georgetown. Just tell me what you want."

Gibbs called Tony and told him what he and Kate wanted and that to tell the rest of the team to meet in Kate's room.

After hanging up, he turned to talk to Kate but she was already sleeping. He gently touched her face and kissed the top of her head and whispered softly, "I'll make it right this time. I won't disappoint you again. I love you."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Gibbs had been sitting in the parked car just watching her sleep. She looked like an angel and he hated to have to wake her up. He shook her lightly and whispered, "Katie, wake up. We're here."

Kate slowly opened her eyes and mumbled, 'Where are we?"

"We're in DC, parked at the hotel. We're meeting the team in your room, remember?"

"I must have fallen asleep, I'm sorry Gibbs."

"It's fine Kate. You haven't had time to adjust since you arrived. What's your room number so I can tell the team?"

"I'm on the 8th floor, my room number is, 840."

"Let me carry your stuff." Gibbs opened the door for Kate, who still looked a bit disoriented, and took her lap top bag from the back.

Gibbs followed Kate as he talked on the phone with Tony.

"Hey Tony, Kate is staying at the Hilton Washington and Towers, Her room number is 840. Go and relay the message to the rest, if you guys are all going in separate cars. Where are you at now?"

"Good, you are getting the food now. Don't forget to ask for extra soy sauce. Can you also get some bottled water and some sodas? Okay, I will see you soon."

"They are on their way, Kate. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm awake now. Thanks for driving today."

"Come on, you needed the nap. You can drive next time."

Kate takes the key from her purse and opens the door. Gibbs puts her laptop on the table and sits on the chair.

"You did great today, with the grandmother and the parents, Kate."

The grandmother really loves her grandson. I didn't want to sound harsh towards what Joshua had done. I believe that she wants to help him and doesn't want any harm to come to him. But his Mom, she's unbelievably cold. I mean how could she treat her own son like that? And to choose her no good husband of hers over her son like that, it's really mind boggling to me."

"Well, there are some parents who should not be parents and she's one of them. I'm really proud of how you held in your anger."

"Thanks, Gibbs. Just like the old days, right?"

"Yeah, and I miss those old days Kate."

The room all of a sudden became quiet and Kate didn't know how to respond to what Gibbs said. She could feel him staring at her and she could not bring herself to look at him. They have so much to sort out and she's confused. She let out a loud sigh of relief when she heard knocking on the door. Gibbs stood up to get the door.

"Hey boss, we are here just right on time. Have you guys been here long? Hey there partner, you look exhausted."

Tim followed Tony carrying the rest of the food and drinks.

"Hey Tim, let me help with you with those. I can't believe Tony that you are still making him carry all the stuff."

"And Tony, thanks for noticing how crappy I look."

"Hey, I didn't say crappy, sweet Kate, I said you look exhausted."

"Whatever Tony, where are Abby and Ducky?"

"They should be here any second."

"Thanks boss, for getting food on my plate." Tony was about to take the plate from Gibbs when Gibbs swatted his hand.

"Dinozzo, who do you think I am? And why would I serve you? Get you own plate and food. Here you go Kate? What kind of drink do you want?" Gibbs handed the plate full of food to Kate.

"Thanks, Gibbs you didn't have to get me my food. Can I get a bottle of water?"

Tim and Tony watch their boss as he continued to serve Kate. They looked at each other but didn't say anything.

Tim went to answer the door when they heard knocking.

"Hey you guys, sorry we are a little late. I wanted to get desert." Abby put the desert down on the table and walked over to Kate to give her a hug."

"Hey Abs, hey Ducky, go get a plate and let's eat first. Then we can go over what we have after."

"I got you your favorite Kate, cheesecake. You must be really hungry Kate?"

"Yeah, is it that obvious? We didn't get a chance to eat lunch today. We interviewed four people today in Alexandria."

"Were you hungry earlier Kate? You should have said something, we could of stopped by for a quick bite to eat." Gibbs said.

Again, Gibbs said something so unexpected that Abby, Tony, Tim and Ducky could only look at each other and not say anything.

"That's okay Gibbs, you let me take a nap on the way back, so that makes up for it."

"Caitlin, next time make sure you do say something because it looks like to me that you have lost some weight."

"Really, I have lost weight, Ducky? It's probably in the last two weeks since we got this case. I'm sure once this is solved, I'll be back to what I was before."

"Actually Kate, I'm surprised you've managed to not gain considering all the carbs and protein, in Italian food, amazing!" Tony said.

"You can really be so charming sometimes, Tony."

They continued to joke around for another hour and after eating, desert, Gibbs decided that it's time to get down to business. He also wanted to get Kate to rest soon.

"All right, it looks like we are done eating here, why don't you start Abby? What do you have so far?"

"Well, I checked the clothing boss, and I saw traces of sweat and maybe some tears too. But very little though and I don't know if it's enough to get DNA. I'm still working on it Gibbs."

"Thanks Abby." Kate said

"What, Gibbs you are not give me a deadline, like I want results in an hour? Abby said jokingly.

Gibbs glared at her and then smiled.

"What about you Tony, what do you have for us?"

"Boss, regarding what Abby said, have you gone soft on us?"

"Dinozzo!"

"Well, boss and Kate my dear, McGee and I spent the whole day interviewing his former CO and friends when he was stationed at Norfolk. His CO said that he was a good Marine. He followed every order that was given to him and he never once got in trouble. We talked to a couple of his buddies and they said that they went out with him and he seemed fine. They went to a bar and Joshua talked about what it was like being stationed in Italy. He said he liked it there and that he was really bummed out to have to leave because his grandmother was sick. Though they were really surprised when we told them that he went AWOL."

"Did they say anything else about that night at the bar?"

"Oh, yeah they said that girls were flirting with him and he seemed really uncomfortable. So they assumed that he might already have a lady."

"Did you ask them if he had a girlfriend before?"

"They said they remember him seeing some girl before he took off for Italy and that he was really upset one night. They said that the girl dumped him for another guy."

"And before you ask, Boss, Kate, nope he did not leave his number with them."

"Very good Dinozzo but that wasn't what I was going to ask. I was going to ask you if you got a description of what the ex-girlfriend look like?" Gibbs said.

"They said she had brown hair, medium height, really pretty and her name was, Janice Davenport. He used to bring her along whenever they would go out."

"Thanks Tony. Tomorrow, I want you to check for all Janice Davenports in the DC and Virginia areas."

"Yes, boss. Probie, it's your turn!"

"Boss, Kate, I checked with all the cell phone companies and asked for their records. I have not heard back from them, yet but I will call them first thing tomorrow."

"Jethro, Caitlin, since I don't have the bodies yet, I don't have anything for you two."

"We know, Ducky and have you heard from Danny when the bodies will be here?"

"Your M.E. emailed me today and told me that the bodies will me here, at the earliest in three days but it may take a week."

"Why will it take that long for the bodies to get here?"

"The local police are giving them a hard time."

"Damn it! I swear the local police over there can be such a pain in the ass! And the chief of police, he's a chauvinistic pig!"

"I take it you don't like dealing with them?" Gibbs asked.

"Let's just say, I'd rather deal with Fornell and the FBI any day than deal with them."

"Okay, why don't we tell them what we got Kate?"

"Well, we talked to his grandmother and she wants us to catch him. She said he's troubled and she thinks he wants to stop. Joshua is a classic case of an abused child. He has abandonment issue and women who are dominant. She hasn't heard from him in three days. I'll have to call Danny tomorrow to check the phone records who called in the DC and Virginia areas. I'm sure he was warned and that's why he has not shown up to visit his grandmother. Then we talked to his friend at Virginia Tech and she also has not heard from him in days. She definitely doesn't know what Joshua did in Italy. We also talked to his Mom and his step-Dad. That was a waste of time but it did give Gibbs and I an idea of what environment he grew up in."

"Kate, Boss, I have a suggestion, if he calls, we can trace it?"

"McGee, remember, we don't have his cell number? You are working on that, just in case you have forgotten?"

"No, Boss, I meant, we can have calls for his grandmother forwarded to us. That way, when her phone rings, we are automatically connected to her phone."

"Great idea, Tim! I'll call the convalescent home tomorrow morning and I'll have the subpoena ready for the phone company too."

"Thanks Kate."

"Look, you guys it's getting late and Kate needs to rest."

Ducky, Abby, Tim and Tony all said their goodbyes to Kate and left quickly.

After the team left, the silence in the room was deafening and the tension, so thick in the air, Gibbs could swear that if he doesn't say anything soon, his heart will burst and he would die of a heart attack.

"Kate, let me say what I have to say first, please. I know that I already said sorry earlier but I really am so sorry for everything. I'm sorry for my behavior. I'm sorry for being such a bastard. I'm sorry for pushing you away. I'm sorry for causing you pain. And above all, I'm sorry for making you feel like that night meant nothing to me. That night Kate, it meant everything to me that it scared me. I wasn't ready to feel what I felt after that night. So I did what I was good at, I ran away and in the process, I pushed you away. I guess, I wanted to prove to myself that you were just like the rest, you would leave too. But Kate, you aren't like them. You're what I fear the most. With my ex-wives, I can always justify why they ended in divorces but with you, I could never find a fault in you leaving me. I never told anybody this, except Jen, but all my ex-wives and the other women, they were all replacements for my first wife."

"Your first wife?" Kate asked, looking confused.

"Yeah, my first wife Shannon, she was a red head, and my daughter Kelly, they were murdered, by a man, I put away. He came looking for me but I wasn't there, so he killed them. After they died, Kate I was a mess. When I lost them, I lost who I was. I lost what I had and I tried finding them in relationships that were meaningless. I could never move past what happened to them until you came into my life. When we made love that night, I felt like, I have finally let them go. And you were replacing the memories I had with them and I felt guilty."

Kate walked over to where Gibbs was sitting and knelt in front of him. She took his hand and lifted his chin up.

"Gibbs, you know that I would never want you to forget them. In fact, I want you to remember them. Gibbs, don't you know by now, that I am different from your ex-wives? I'm not going to come after with a 7-iron golf club. I would never try to get money off you. I would never cheat on you. I would just walk away quietly."

"I know and I also know that you are too good for me. And yet, you take me for who I am. Can you give this old, stubborn bastard another chance?"

"Let me think about it. You have to earn my trust again, Gibbs. You really hurt me and it took me awhile to recover."

"Kate, I promise that I will make it up to you. I love you, Kate."

"Wow, Gibbs, I wasn't expecting that. I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. You're giving a second chance and that's enough for me. So how long are you staying here, in this fancy hotel, Agent Todd?"

"Well, I'm booked for a week. Then, if this case will go on longer, which looks like it will, I'll have to get a month to month apartment lease."

"Stay with me, Katie. I mean, after your stay in the hotel."

"I don't know, Gibbs. Let me think about it. By the way, shouldn't you be going home now?"

"Come on, Katie can I stay here please? I'm not expecting anything, I just want to stay with you."

"All right, get your ass in bed here with me. I have extra toothbrush in the bathroom."

"Why am I not surprised, Agent Todd. You are such a girl's scout. Let me brush my teeth. Go to sleep. Goodnight and sweet dreams, Kate."

"Goodnight Gibbs. Thank you for being honest with me."

"I love you Kate."

Kate smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

It's been a week since Kate arrived in Washington DC and they still haven't had any break in the lead. The bodies are arriving later tonight and Kate is hoping that Ducky will find something there that could help them in the case. 

Since Gibbs stayed that night with Kate in her hotel room, he had been staying with her every night. He made no move on her and was quite content to just spend time with her. They have been enjoying the time of getting to know each other and getting used to just being around each other on a personal level. Gibbs knows that he hurt Kate badly and the ball is in her court now. All he could do is wait until she's ready to be with him again. The more he got to know her the more he saw himself falling deeper. And it felt good and for the first time in so many years, he loved the feeling of being in love. 

Kate told him this morning that she had decided to stay with him while she's in DC. The news gave him more hope that they are heading in the right direction. Gibbs couldn't contain his happiness with the news that he pulled Kate into a hug and kissed her lightly on the lips in the middle of the bullpen. Tony, Abby, Ducky and McGee couldn't believe what they just saw. Their boss was no longer hiding his feelings for Kate. He was showing his emotions for the first time since they had known him. They had noticed that Kate and Gibbs had been coming at the same time in the morning and leaving together at night but chose not to mention it for fear of being chewed out by their cranky boss. They are just happy to see them getting along compared to what it was like then before Kate left. They would never want to go through something like that again. Kate was always the light in the office and when she left, the team was never the same. 

Gibbs' desk phone started ringing and he finally let Kate go. Kate, who was still in a daze, blushed when she noticed that people had seen what took place. She quickly walked over to her temporary desk and sat down. Abby then followed her and stood in front of her desk with a devilish grin on her face.

"So Kate what was that about?"

"What are you talking about Abs?"

"Oh Kate, don't play innocent with me."

"First, let me say that I didn't know he was going to do that. I told him that I decided to stay with him while I'm here in DC and he just grabbed me and kissed me."

"Kate, you didn't tell me that he asked you to stay with him? So I guess you have totally forgiven him."

"He asked me but I wasn't sure if it would be wise to stay with him but he's been staying with me in my hotel room and no, Abby, we have not slept together." Kate said almost whispering the last part.

"If you were someone else, I would not have believed you, but since you are Kate, I do believe you." Abby said teasingly.

"I don't quite know what that means but I'm flattered."

"I love that you are making Gibbs wait and squirm. Way to go Kate!" Abby said and gave Kate a high five.

"All right, enough with the gossip ladies, I just got a call and I have to take this Kate. Would it be okay if I work on this case for the meantime while we wait for a break in the Joshua Jackson's case?"

"Sure Gibbs. If it's all right with you, I'd like for Tim to continue working this case with me and you can take Tony and Caroline with you, on this case."

"Hey Kate, I thought we are partners, how come you are taking McGee?" 

"Oh, Tony you're Gibbs' senior agent and his right hand." Kate said to appease Tony.

"True, I guess that's fine."

"All right Dinozzo, stop with your pouting and gas the truck. Caroline, let's go. McGee, can I have a word with you?"

"Yes, boss."

Kate and Abby watched as Gibbs pulled McGee aside and put his arm around him, like a father talking to his son.

"McGee, call me for any updates. And, if you guys go on the field, make sure, you back her up. You do not go in until it's clear, you got me?"

"I got it boss. I'll take care of her."

"All right, I trust you. I'm just, you know."

"I understand boss."

Gibbs nodded and looked over to Kate. Kate smiled and shook her head at Gibbs a little bit. Even though she didn't hear what Gibbs said to McGee, she had a pretty good idea what Gibbs said. If Gibbs had done this before, she would have been furious with him but she knows that Gibbs is trying his best to show her how much he cares for her and that, she appreciates.

"See you later, Kate, Abs and McGee."

"Bye Gibbs."

_**Later that night..**_

When Gibbs got home that night, Kate was already waiting for him in his house. He found her sitting on the couch, reading a case file. He smiled at the sight of her waiting for him. 

"Hi. Did you have dinner yet?"

"Not really."

"I got you some Chinese take out. Just wait here and let me go heat it up for you. You look really tired. You guys were out on the field all day."

"I know. I'm sorry I didn't call you to let you know that I'll be coming home late. I didn't even help you with your bag."

"It's okay Gibbs, McGee helped me with it. So how was your case?"

"Well, we have a lot of forensic evidences. I gave them to Abby. Ducky is working on the body. Ducky told me that the two bodies finally came."

"Yeah, they came around 7 o'clock. I told Ducky he could work on them tomorrow morning. Looks like he'll be very busy with the three bodies."

'Yeah, poor guy. So how was your day?"

"Boring, just going over paper work. Joshua still hasn't contacted his grandmother. We still have not found his ex girlfriend. We are half way done with the list though, so we'll see if we get a break in a week or so."

"Gibbs, do you want water, soda or juice?"

"Just water, Katie."

They talked as Gibbs ate dinner. Gibbs talked about the case he, Caroline and Tony are working on. Kate said that she would help them just to break the monotony of her day working on Joshua Jackson's case. Sitting on her chair all day and doing paperwork drives her crazy. Gibbs is the same way so he knows exactly how Kate is feeling. 

After finishing his dinner, and cleaning up, Gibbs walked over to Kate and asked her if she was ready to go to bed.

"Gibbs, I'm ready." 

"Yeah, I know you're tired, so let's go to bed. We had a long day today."

"Gibbs, I meant, I'm ready."

"Ah, are you sure? I mean I don't mind waiting. I mean, the wait I admit has been killing me but you know, I'll wait for as long as you want me to."

"I know, you would but I think it's time and I really am ready. I want to make love to you tonight."

"Oh, God Katie you don't know how long I have waited to hear you say that."

Gibbs lifted Kate and carried her to his bedroom.

When they go to his bedroom, he put her down and kissed her lightly on the lips. She kissed him back and they spend a few minutes exploring each other's mouth. Gibbs' lips then moved to her neck while his hands slowly removed her top. Once her top was off, he removed her bra and then the rest of her clothes. Gibbs then took a moment to just look at her. 

"Katie, you are so beautiful. Do you know how much I want you right now? Do you know what you do to me when you smile? Do you know how much I love you?"

"I know because I feel the same about you, Gibbs."

Kate this time made the first move and kissed Gibbs with so much passion that there was no doubt that she needed him as much as he needed her. Kate then removed his shirt and the rest of his clothes.

They both slowly made their way to his bed. Gibbs lifted her so that they are both in the middle of the bed. Gibbs kissed every part of Kate and made sure that his lips did not miss any inch of her body. Every curve, every freckle he memorized. He still remembers what drives her to the edge. Each thrust conveyed their need to feel each other. As slow thrusts became frantic and moans reverberated in the room until they reached nirvana and screamed each other name in ecstasy. Their breathing evened out and they fell asleep in each other's arms. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Gibbs woke up the next morning with Kate in his arms. He inhaled the sweet smell of her that filled the air. He reached for the alarm and turned it off. He gently moved himself out of bed, so that he doesn't wake her. He went directly do his kitchen and made coffee and breakfast.

He brought the tray of food in his room and the sight of her sleeping in his bed made him smile. He put the tray down on his little table and walked over to the bed to wake her up.

"Katie, wake up, it's time for breakfast."

"Hmmm."

"It's morning Katie. I brought you breakfast in bed."

Slowly, Kate opened her eyes and smelled the coffee, bacon and eggs. She smiled at the sight of Gibbs in his boxers carrying a tray of food to his bed.

"Good morning Gibbs. What time did you get up this morning?"

"Oh, about half an hour ago."

"You made me breakfast this morning, that's really sweet of you."

"Hey, what can I say, I've gone soft."

"Yeah and you better not let Tony know or else he'll be complaining all day about it. He said he likes you better when you are a bastard. Let me go to the bathroom first and brush my teeth before I eat."

After breakfast, which Kate described as delicious, she had a hard time convincing Gibbs that they were going to be late if they didn't hurry up. But when Gibbs started to kiss her neck, all thoughts of going to the office early abandoned her. After they made love again that morning, Gibbs suggested they share the shower to conserve water and to save time. Kate had learned quickly that when both are in the presence of each other when they are not at work, keeping their hands off each other is not possible. So she shut the bathroom door on him quickly and took a shower by herself.

Kate decided to wear her natural curls this morning. While she was in Italy, about a month ago, she had her hair highlighted and according to Abby, it brought her beautiful face and her hazel/green eyes more.

They got to the NCIS headquarters in record time. Today, she's quite thankful that Gibbs drives the way he does, because they would have been late and would not hear the end of it from Tony and Abby. Before getting out of the car, Gibbs leaned into her and kissed her on the lips.

"I know that we are going to be both busy today and I'm not going to see you much since we are working on different cases. And not being able to kiss you or hold you will be torture, Katie. And by the way, I love your hair like this."

"Gibbs, you better not wear that grin on your face when we walk in to the bullpen or else everyone will know you got laid." Kate teased and this time, she kissed Gibbs.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yes, it is Gibbs."

"Good, I want everyone to know."

"If we keep this up, we are definitely going to be late, Gibbs. Let's go!"

As soon as they got off the elevator, they felt three pairs of eyes watching them.

"Don't you people have any work to do? Look at Caroline, she's working." Gibbs shouted hoping to scare the other members of his team.

"Hello Kate, you've got some storytelling to do. And Gibbs, stop grinning." Abby teased.

"Am I missing something, here Kate? I've never seen you wear your hair curly like that. It's sexy. But I wonder why you didn't leave it straight the way you usually do."

"Caitlin, I need you in Autopsy please." Ducky sensed that both Jethro and Caitlin needed rescuing from their very nosy colleagues.

"I'll just check my messages then McGee and I will join you in Autopsy." Kate then whispered a "thank you" to Ducky.

"Abby, back to your lab and Tony, gas the truck. Caroline, get your gear. Let's go, people!" Gibbs ordered.

"Kate, if anything comes up regarding this case, call me." Gibbs said.

"I will."

After checking her messages, Kate and McGee headed down to see Ducky.

"Caitlin, Timothy, come over here."

"Well, your M.E. did a very thorough and precise job with the autopsies and there's nothing here that I can add."

"So could we release the bodies to the families?"

"Yes, you may Caitlin."

"Thanks Ducky."

"McGee, you and I need to see the families today. Get their addresses and let's go."

Kate always hated having to tell the families that their loved ones are dead. She remembers crying when she got home, the very first time she ever had to do this and not being able to sleep that night. She learned that if she wanted to stay on the job, she had to separate herself emotionally. Coming from a close-knit family and a Catholic at that, her emotions often times got the better of her, in the first year.

When they left the office, Kate called Gibbs to inform him where he and McGee are going.

"Gibbs, Tim and I are driving to see the families. Ducky didn't find anything that wasn't already on the report. It looks like we are going to be on the road, so I may not see you back at the office. So later tonight, go ahead and get dinner with them, Tim and I will go get something to eat on our way back. Private First Class Diane Blake lives four hours away and Jessica Smith is on the way back. So we will go talk to her family first and then Jessica Smith's. If you're really tired, there's no need to wait for me."

"_I'll wait for you in the office then we'll drive home together. Just make sure you eat lunch and dinner, all right?"_

"Ok, I'll see you back at the office then. Bye."

"What did boss say, Kate?"

"He said, they might be working late on this case, so he wants me to meet him at the office."

"I'm glad that you and the boss are getting along again, Kate. It's nice to see him happy again."

"Was he a real pain in ass while I was gone?"

"You meant, more than usual right?"

"Oh Tim, you are so lucky that I like you because I could have used that to blackmail you."

"But you wouldn't, would you?

"No, but if you were Tony, it's a different story then." Kate said jokingly.

Kate and McGee decided to stop to get lunch. They were still about an hour away and both were getting hungry. They exited and ate at Chili's. After an hour, they left the restaurant and drove for another hour so to Diane Blake's family.

Kate knocked lightly on the door. A woman, who looked to be in her 40's opened the door and there was no doubt that this is Diane Blake's mom.

"Hello, Ma'am is this where Diane Blake's family lives?"

"Yes, I'm her mother, Katherine Blake, what can I do for you?"

"I'm Special Agent Kate Todd and this is Special Agent Timothy McGee, we're with NCIS. May we come in, Ma'am?"

"Of course, come please. Would you like some water or juice or soda?"

"No, we're fine Mrs. Blake. But thanks for asking."

"You said you are with the NCIS. What does NCIS stand for Agent Todd?"

"It's stands for Naval Criminal Investigative Services."

"Criminal investigation, did Diane do anything? Is she in trouble?"

"Actually, Ma'am, we are here to inform you that your daughter was murdered in Italy. We're really sorry for your loss."

"Oh my God, my baby is dead? When did this happen? How was she murdered? Where is her body now?"

"Ma'am, I was in Italy when her body was found. She died of strangulation. We are investigation her murder as well as another female officer. She died more than two weeks ago. Her body arrived last night."

"Are you done processing her body? Can we get her body so that we can give her the proper burial?"

"Yes, Ma'am. Her body is with us in NCIS. Here's my card, please call me and I'll assist you in any way I can."

"The murder happened in Italy, what are you doing here?"

"We have a suspect and we believe that he flew back to the US. We are following leads right now, Ma'am."

They stayed and talked to the Mom for another hour. It seemed rather inappropriate to ask so many questions about the daughter she had just lost. But this is their job and the only thing they can do is give them comfort by promising them that they would do everything possible to catch whoever did this to their daughter.

After leaving the house, Tim and Kate drove to Jessica Smith's family's house. It was two hours away and it gave them time to collect themselves after that heartbreaking talk with Jessica's Mom.

Breaking the news to Jessica Smith's family was as equally hard. Although, both her parents were there, it didn't make it any less painful. Her Mom had gone hysterical because she had just lost her only child. It was one thing to lose a child for something she is fighting for but to lose her in such a violent way and senseless act, is another. As she did earlier with Diane Blake's Mom, Kate left her card with them and told that if she can, she will keep the family informed about the case.

By the time they left the house, it was already 7 o'clock. She and McGee decided to have dinner before heading back to the office.

Sensing how physically exhausted and emotionally spent Kate looked, McGee offered to drive back. Kate gave his the keys and sat silently in the passenger seat.

When they go back to the office, Kate was sleeping soundly. Not wanting to disturb Kate, McGee decided to call Gibbs.

"_Hey boss, it's McGee. We're here in front of the building but Kate is asleep and I didn't want to wake her. So I was wondering if you could just come to the front? Not unless, you're still doing some paperwork, boss."_

"Thanks for calling McGee. I'll be down in five minutes. Make sure she doesn't wake up, okay?"

"_Yes, boss I will be really quiet. I won't even move."_

Gibbs hung up and hurriedly picked up his cell phone and his jacket.

Gibbs offered to drive McGee home but he insisted on driving and said that his place is out of the way.

Gibbs closed the door as quietly as he could when he got in the car. He didn't want to disturb Kate's sleep.

When they got home, Gibbs came around to the passenger seat and picked up Kate gently. He slowly carried her to his bedroom and placed her on his bed. He removed her shoes, her necklace and then tucked her in bed. He kissed her on the forehead and whispered, "I love you Katie. Goodnight."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_Two weeks later_

Kate has been in Washington, DC for three weeks trying to catch Joshua Jackson and so far, besides the evidences they have gathered, including the tears left on the clothing of both the victims, which Abby positively identified as belonging to Joshua Jackson, he has not made any contact with his family or friends. They have checked his credit card activities and fortunately for them, he's still in the area. Both families of the victims had come in to identify the bodies and took the bodies for burial, Kate and Gibbs attended both the funeral.

Frustration is starting to set in on Kate because she wants to catch Joshua Jackson to give closure to both the victims' families and also, she had promised Joshua Jackson's grandmother that she would do everything to catch him and get him the help he needs.

Because of the slow progress on the case, Kate had helped the team worked on a couple of other cases. Gibbs has been supportive and their relationship has been progressing smoothly. They have not had the difficult adjustment they both were expecting since they started living together. Although both know the set up is temporary since she will be going back to Italy. They avoided talking about the inevitable separation once the case is solved for days until Gibbs finally brought it up the other night. Kate had prepared dinner, a first after working late non-stop for more than two weeks. They are enjoying the rare time together at home, having a meal. Gibbs felt it's the right time to bring it up. He's sure of what he wants from the relationship and he wants to know if Kate felt the same way.

"Kate, can we talk about us?"

Kate took a deep breath and smiled.

"I knew this would come sooner or later. You go first, Gibbs."

Gibbs took her hand and kissed it.

"Kate I love you, you know that right? And I'm really happy with you. I love living with you. I love coming to work together and going home together. I also love coming home to find you waiting for me. And I love waiting for you to come home. It's been so long since I have been this content with life. You don't have to say anything to me now but I want you to know how serious I am about us. Whether you are here or in Italy, what I feel for you will not change. I know that the decision is still up to you but if I have any say in it, I'd love for you to come back and stay with me. Call me selfish, but I'm used to having you here with me and without you, it's just not the same."

Kate was in tears when Gibbs finished. Gibbs reached out and wiped her tears with his thumb. Kate then took his hand and leaned in to kiss him on the lips.

"Gibbs, I would love more than anything to come back and live with you. And no, you're not being selfish, I think it's sweet. Being away from you was harder than I thought. Never did I see this happening but there was always that flicker of hope that we would somehow get our acts together and figure what this thing is between us. I love you and I want to be with you. There's no doubt in my mind and in my heart that this is what I want and where I want to be."

"So, it's settled then, that in five months, more or less, you'll come back right?"

"Yes, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, I will resign my position in Italy and ask for a transfer back to Washington, DC."

"You have just made me the happiest man in DC, Katie."

Kate was brought out of her reverie by the ringing of her phone.

"Hello, this is Agent Kate Todd."

"Agent Todd, this is Joshua Jackson's grandma, I received a phone call from my grandson and he said he's coming to visit me tonight."

"Do you know what time he said he would be coming to visit you?"

"No, he just said he wanted to see me before he left town."

"Okay, thank you Ma'am. I will make sure that he isn't harmed when we apprehend him, Ma'am."

"I believe you Agent Todd."

After hanging up the phone, Kate dialed Gibbs' number.

"Gibbs, it's Kate, I got a phone call from Althea Jackson, Joshua called her and told her that he will be coming by to see her tonight. I'll call the Alexandria police station to let them know and have them monitor the place but they have to be in civilian clothes and cars. Just in case, Joshua is watching."

"Okay, Kate. Take McGee with you and wait for us at the front. We'll be there in 20 minutes."

"I'll let McGee know. See you in 20. Bye."

Kate and McGee changed into their fieldwork clothes. When they got to the front, Tony and Gibbs were already waiting for them. Tony had obviously moved to the back of the SUV so that Kate could sit in the front with Gibbs. Before leaving, Kate briefed their Director on what's happening and told her that she will be in touch with her.

"So Kate, what have we got?"

"As I told you earlier, the grandmother called me and then after I called you, I called the Alexandria police station and I told them they need to set up surveillance at the convalescent home but I was specific that they needed to be in civilian clothes and no police marked vehicles around."

"And Boss, I checked the phone call and it was too brief so we were not able to get a trace."

"So Kate, what do you think we should do?"

"Well, I'd like to pose as a nurse. I think I could pass for a nurse. We can't have too many new faces or else he would get suspicious. Tony could probably pose as a janitor. Tony and I should be able to handle it."

"Alright, McGee and I will be on the look out with the other policemen. I want you both to be careful."

"Don't worry Gibbs. I'm hoping he surrenders peacefully for his grandmother's sake."

"Visiting hours is until what time?"

"It's until 9'oclock boss."

"I think he will wait until close to 9 o'clock to see his grandmother. Kate I need for you to be in the grandmother's room around 8:30 and stay there. But before then, stay in the nurses' station just in case he decides to come earlier. Tony, I need for you cleaning and you better look like you know what you are doing."

"I got it boss."

"Tony, I'm serious you better have your eyes glued to Kate the whole time and if anything happens to her, I swear to God Tony!"

"Gibbs, don't worry alright. Tony knows his job and I will be careful. Come on Gibbs, take it easy on Tony."

Gibbs looked at the rear view mirror and without saying a word, Tony understood that it was his way of apologizing. Tony just smiled and started ragging on McGee to make light of the situation. Kate reached over to touch Gibbs' arm and smiled.

When they got to the convalescent home, they were informed that the police had set up a surveillance room. Gibbs talked to the policemen and briefed them about their plan on having Kate pose as a nurse and Tony as a janitor. The policemen said that they have not seen anything unusual and that they had placed a camera in her room as well as the entrance and the hallway of where the grandmother's room is located. The grandmother and the staff were very cooperative. The Alexandria police assured Kate and Gibbs that they would monitor the place closely. Gibbs told them, if they don't mind, he'd like to stay in the room and that having another extra pair of eyes would help. They agreed with him and understood the concern he obviously had for the young federal agent lady standing in front of them.

Before leaving the room, Gibbs took both Tony and Kate aside. He went over their plan of action again and gave each of them an earpiece. He said that he would be listening as well as watching them.

Kate changed into the nurse's uniform while Tony changed into the janitorial uniform.

It was already quarter to 9 o'clock and Joshua has yet to show up. Kate has been in the grandmother's room now for 10 minutes waiting anxiously for Joshua. Gibbs is talking to her trying to keep her from getting frustrated and help her keep her focus. After five minutes, she was informed that Joshua had just walked in the building. Kate walked over to the grandmother and pretended to take her pulse. The grandmother greeted her grandson and told her to sit down next to her. She then asked Kate to close the blinds. Kate walked over to the window and once Joshua sat down, she took out her gun and told him to stay put. Tony then ran into the room and the rest followed. Joshua gave up himself peacefully. He asked if he could spend a couple of more minutes with his grandmother just to say goodbye. With tears in his eyes, he apologized to his grandmother for what he had done and told her he loves her. The Alexandria police said that they would book Joshua and keep him overnight. They will then bring him to the NCIS Headquarters the following morning.

Tony drove back while Kate and Gibbs sat in the back sleeping, with Kate's head resting on Gibbs' shoulder.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

It took another five days to wrap up the case. After Joshua Jackson was arrested, he pleaded guilty. It was concluded that Joshua Jackson was suffering from post-traumatic abuse he suffered as a child due to his mother's abandonment and his stepfather's physical and mental abuse and that that he was borderline schizophrenic. Joshua Jackson also revealed that he had gone to a psychiatrist before and told them about his desires to hurt women and that he was starting to hear voices in his head. But the psychiatrist cleared him.

The DA had asked both Kate and Gibbs to testify in front of the judge. Before doing so, both Gibbs and Kate talked to the families of the victims and told them Joshua Jackson's medical diagnosis. Both families felt that Joshua Jackson would be better off sentenced in the Mental Ward rather than in a criminal prison. The families felt that Joshua Jackson was failed by both his family, who were supposed to love him and the system, who was supposed to protect him and the public from him.

After filing the report, Kate stayed another 3 days so she could spend more time with Gibbs and the team. Abby and Kate finally went to that spa they had planned to go two years ago. Since it was a slow day in NCIS, Gibbs gave Abby the rest of the afternoon off to spend time with Kate. He told Abby to pick up Kate at his place and that he had made reservations for them at the spa and that it's paid for. Gibbs knew how much Abby had missed Kate this past six months. Abby made sure to let him know every single day how much she misses Kate's company. Gibbs is also aware how tiring this past case was Kate and he wanted her relaxed when she went back to Italy. Abby couldn't contain her excitement when Gibbs told her about the spa, so she jumped on him and kissed him on the cheek in the middle of the bullpen.

"I love you Gibbs. Oh my God, this is the best gift ever. I'm spending the day with my best girlfriend relaxing at a spa. This definitely puts you over the top as the best boss and the best boyfriend Gibbs."

"Thanks Abby. You better hurry up because I told Kate that you are picking her up. Enjoy your day. Bye Abs."

"Hey boss, how come she gets the day off and a day at the spa, all expenses paid for but McGee and I have to spend the day here at the office? That doesn't seem fair boss."

"Do you really want to see fair Dinozzo?"

"Ah, no boss. I'll get back to writing my report. Probie, hurry up with your report."

"Ah, Tony I already turned mine in five minutes ago."

"McGee, you can go home now." Gibbs shouted.

"Really, boss? Thank you."

Gibbs gave Tony a hard time and did not let him leave the office until late at night.

_Two days later…_

Today is Kate's last day in Washington D.C. Kate and Gibbs spent the whole day together in bed. They couldn't get enough of each other. They both know that it would be months before they saw each other again. Just thinking about it, made them missed each other already.

"Kate, I was wondering, if you don't mind, I'd like to start moving your stuff in the house soon. I know you have a lot of your stuff in the storage and I have a lot of space here. No point in paying for storage."

"Are you sure Gibbs? I mean, it could wait until I come back."

"No Katie, I will take care of it. Just leave the key to me and I promise I'll be a good boy and not snoop."

"I've got nothing to hide, Gibbs."

Gibbs reached over to the drawer next to him and took a tiny box out.

"Kate, I trust you and I don't want you to think that I'm giving this to you because I don't trust you."

"What's going on Gibbs?"

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind wearing this? I'm pretty sure it's the right size and I hope you like it?" Gibbs had never been more nervous in his life.

"Is this an engagement ring?"

"Do you want it to be?"

"Gibbs, I swear you can be so frustrating sometimes."

"You know I'm just kidding. It's an engagement ring if you say "yes" If you don't say "yes" then it's a promise ring."

"How could I say "yes" if you haven't asked the question?"

"Katie, you know I have a bad knee so I hope you don't expect me to get down on my knee." Gibbs teased.

"Gibbs!"

"Alright, it's been awhile since I have done this. You know I swore after my third divorce that I'd never do this again but I just can't see my life without you. So please take pity on this old bastard and say yes to marry him."

"You know I'd never envisioned this kind of proposal but you're Gibbs and I would not have it any other way. And yes, I will wear the ring."

"So you want to marry me?"

"Yes, I will marry you Gibbs."

"Yes! Katie, are you up for another round? What round are we now?"

"I think we are going for the knock out this time. Last round, Gibbs!"

Gibbs started to tickle her neck with his stubble. Laughter and shrieks could be heard from the house.


End file.
